The Viruses and Cells Gordon Research Conference (GRC) is the premier conference in the field of virology, which covers all aspects of virus infection, from entry into the cell through replication and assembly, to uncovering the molecular basis of pathogenesis, to prevention and therapy. The 2009 meeting will held at the GRC conference site, Il Ciocco in Barga, Italy from June 7-12, 2009. The invited speakers will present cutting edge findings on the dynamic interactions of viruses with the cells and organisms they infect as well as host counter responses to infection. Discussion leaders, who are expert in the topics covered in each session, will lead lively and open discussions following each presentation, as has always been the central theme of Gordon Conferences. In addition to the invited speakers, shorter talks will be chosen from among the abstracts that are submitted for poster sessions at the time of registration. Selections will be made to highlight exciting new developments in virus research with the emphasis on the selection of younger scientists for these presentations, including new investigators, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. The short talks will also be followed by active, open discussions. The evening poster sessions are a prominent and important aspect of this conference providing yet another opportunity for participants to present and discuss their research findings. The meeting participants will include well known established investigators who have made seminal contributions to the field, young investigators launching their independent research careers, as well as postdoctoral fellows and graduate students and investigators from industry. Funding is requested to provide support to cover conference registration fees and/or travel costs for participants, and principally for young investigators who have been invited as speakers or discussion leaders, as well as for promising new investigators, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students and investigators from developing nations who present short talks.